In The Capitol's Shoes
by MeltingPlatinum
Summary: Ok, in this story you are the Capitol. You vote for your favourite tributes for something REALLY significant to happen and you sponsor them. A kind of interactive story by MEEEEE! Note: All OCs :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is just a random idea I had. I was thinking that I could do a kind of Hunger Games choose your own adventure thing.**

**Well, not really choose your own adventure but a vote to keep in elimination thingy, and something significant happens to the tribute with the most votes. You could also choose to sponsor a tribute if you want to help them ;)**

**Like, if I started with the reaping and you want to vote for someone, PM me their code. All codes will be listed somewhere in each chapter.**

**Or it could just be the Hunger Games how you'd see it on television. So this is going to be the reaping, and if at least one person thinks it's a not-horrible idea then I will continue with it :)**

* * *

**District One. **

'Welcome to District One's reaping for the eightieth annual Hunger Games!' Anya Diamond says perkily, her rainbow hair flicking everywhere.

The camera focuses on the crowd, at least two thousand girls and boys between the ages of twelve and eighteen.

The mayor of District One reads the Treaty of the Treason and recites the history of Panem.

Finally it's up to the good bit of the reaping. The twenty-odd victors of District One sit forward in anticipation.

Anya prances up to the girl's reaping ball like a horse.

'Sparkle Greenwood!' she calls enthusiastically.

Nobody volunteers, a rarity for District One, and the camera zooms in on Sparkle's face.

She's the kind of girl all the Capitol men want to seduce and all the women want to be like. The female version of Finnick Odair (past district four victor, now deceased), basically.

If she wins, she'll be the girl that men will **pay **for.

She has curly, chin length, golden hair which is so shiny the sun looks dull in comparison. Her eyes are a royal blue color and almond shaped. She has high, prominent cheekbones and shiny chalk-white teeth. Her skin is the lily-white that most women would **DIE **for.

As the camera zooms out, it is shown that she is curvy and busty, with the obvious build of an archer.

She walks up to the stage, perfect in almost every way.

**If you would like to vote for Sparkle, please private message me SG01.**

Now Anya strides to the boy's reaping ball.

'Beau Whisp.'

Beau is obviously planned to be this year's tribute, because only one boy makes his way to the stage.

He is tall, tanned and well-built with enticing emerald-gren eyes and muscly arms.

Sparkle smiles at him seductively.

He has messy brown hair, which makes him look more…well… Sexy.

He has the build of a wrestler or a sword fighter.

He is surprisingly light on his feet.

He will definitely be another pay-for tribute if he wins.

**If you would like to vote for Beau, private message me BW01.**

**District 2.**

District One's tributes look like winners, but let's see District Two!

Itera Aurgundy picks a slip out of the girl's bowl and reads it out, but another girl steps forward calmly. She was obviously the planned tribute.

Her name is Cinnamon Rose and she's quite pretty with cinnamon-coloured hair and creamy coloured skin.

Her eyes are a pleasant amber colour but they have a creepy look about them.

She's about six feet tall and quite slim. She trots up to the stage with light, quick steps.

**If you would like to vote for Cinnamon, private message me CR02.**

Now Itera chooses the boy, but yet again another citizen steps forward.

He's big and burly. He could probably fight any of the other tributes so far with ease.

His name is Sage Evergreen.

He has calm blue eyes and oily black hair.

So far he seems to be the most likely to win, but you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover!

**If you would like to vote for Sage, private message me SE02.**

**District Three.**

Aah, finally, a slight underdog district. It's fun to see the rich districts, but sometimes underdogs do win!

Chamomile Dryskee is a very old escort, but she is clever and pretty.

She stalks over to the girl's ball without addressing the audience.

'Velon Armdridge.' she said, expressionless.

Velon can't be more than thirteen years old. Her eyes are dark green and reproachful and her hair is ash-blonde.

She's about four feet tall and wears (obviously homemade) glasses, but she still trips over every few steps.

Her hair is short like a pixie from an old children's fable, and her ears stick out a little bit.

She doesn't seem to be as fit or as healthy as any of the previous tributes, but District Three is known for being smart.

**If you would like to vote for Velon, private message me VA03.**

Velon's district partner Copper isn't much better.

He seems to be named after his fox-fur coloured hair, and he's little and freckly.

He's scrawny and pale, no more than fourteen at the most.

**If you would like to vote for Copper private message me CC03.**

**District Four.**

Ally Lo likes names that begin with A and will always sponsor or bet on people that begin with A, so it's just as well that the girl from District Four's name is Andromeda Anomaly.

Andromeda has pale, creamy skin and sea-green eyes.

She's medium height and very slim, like a dancer.

Her hair is a radiant brown-red colour which seems to shine and gleam when she moves.

She has that ocean look, like she could disappear into the waves at any moment.

She doesn't look like a fighter, but it's probably safe to bet that she's good with a spear or trident. If not, she'll be able to swim to evade everything.

She seems to remind the commentators of a Kelpie, a figure of legend from an old place named Scotland.

The Kelpie lured people into the water with its beauty and then drowned them.

**If you would like to vote for Andromeda, private message me AA04.**

Ally is distracted by the oceanic landscape of the District Four town square for a second before she reads out the name 'Kai Townsend.'

He's small, but muscled and has this smart-guy look about him; he might just be a wild card.

His hair is tangled and rough in short, ropey things. It's dark brown and his eyes almost match the colour.

**If you would like to vote for Kai, private message me KT04.**

**Okay, so I guess I'll** **stick with four districts for now. 5,6,7 and 8 will be posted tomorrow, followed by 9,10,11 and 12 on Monday.**

****NOTE: The interview chapter will be your last chance to choose a tribute to sponsor. You must stick with them until they die. Then you can choose a new tribute. Voting happens in every chapter. Make sure you only vote in the newest chapters!**

**TRIBUTE CODES**

Sparkle: SG01

Beau: BW01

Cinnamon: CR02

Sage: SE02

Velon: VA03

Copper: CC03

Andromeda: AA04

Kai: KT04


	2. Reaping, Districts 5,6,7 and 8

**Hehe thanks for all the nice reviews and voting and stuff :) **

**I think I need to explain the sponsoring and voting stuff a little bit further before anything else :D (Yay, fun, a lesson [jokes]) **

**Okay, so the sponsoring is like in the book/movie where you can give your sponsored tribute(s) an item to help them (to a reasonable extent). For example, say I'm sponsoring the District 11 girl (whose name will be Artemisia, by the way). **

**On the first day, I'm not going to send her a gold-plated sword, am I? She needs to prove her worth, first. **

**Also, remember the prices of gifts. **

**"What buys you a full meal on day one will get you a few crackers two weeks in." **

**Also, you can only send a gift if it's been PMed to me first (otherwise how will it get into the chapter?). I will authorise gifts and keep track of everything.**

**Voting is where you choose a tribute you want something BIG to happen to. It might be good, or it might not be. **

**Examples of things that could happen are: **

**-Injury**

**-Loss of items**

**-Death**

**-Items gained (after a kill)**

**-Alliance formed (but that can happen anyway)**

**-Romance (Ooh la la!)**

**That was a VERY long explanation, but now you can get on to the chapter!**

**District Five.**

District Five is a slightly grey, dull place that is always buzzing with electricity and covered by a thick blanket of smog.

Which explains all the coughing and spluttering in the square now.

Octavia Note, the Capitol rep, seems to find it hard to stop herself coughing, but most of the eligible girls and boys are quiet. They'd be more used to it than the few elderly in the District.

Clouds have started to gather overhead,.

'Bear with us, Panem, as it seems a storm is coming.' Claudius Templesmith warns on voiceover.

Octavia composes herself and waits for the mayor to read the Treaty of the Treason before picking up the girl's name.

'This year's girl is Aricula Galloway, the lucky thing!' she calls happily.

The camera zooms in on a girl in her later teens, seventeen maybe?

She has sharp features and almond-shaped eyes, grey like the sky. Her hair is jet black and quite long as well as being dead straight.

She looks a little bit sly, but not so much as Foxface from the 74th Hunger Games.

Aricula is stick-thin, as if she has never had enough to eat in her life, but that is made up for by the fact that she is obviously quite fit by the way she walks and the way she holds herself.

Her eyelashes are thick and dark, even through the camera.

She's gonna be one to watch.

**To vote or sponsor Aricula, PM me AG05 S or AG05 V. **

After Aricula has taken her spot on the stage, Octavia skips to the boy's ball.

'Grey Fairbairn!' she sings.

Grey is right up the front, so he must be eighteen, but he's so small and thin that he could be mistaken for thirteen.

He may have something hidden up his sleeve, but at the moment he's looking pretty average.

He doesn't have any obvious sporting skills, as shown by his physique. He might be clever, but who knows?

How much do you bet that Grey will die on day one?

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Grey, PM me GF05 S or GF05 V. **

**District Six. **

Aah, District Six. The only district with a working steam train in its town square.

Caesar Maloney is the Capitol rep for them, with bright pink skin and stunning fluro-yellow hair. He stands on top of the black steam train at the front of the stage.

The clouds are thicker and darker, even as far west as this district. The Capitol has the exact same sky.

Caesar dances to the girl's ball.

'Bridget H. Doe.' he reads in a clear voice.

Bridget is pretty ordinary-looking. She has straight, medium thickness brown hair and brown eyes. She's not tall, but she's not short. Average weight for the districts. Pretty flat-chested. No obvious talents.

She must be about fifteen or sixteen years old.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Bridget, PM me BhD06 S or BhD06 V. **

Luke Vector has a limp. A very obvious, very serious limp.

He'll have no chance in the arena without a crutch. Heck, it takes him almost ten minutes to walk up to the stage!

He's pretty average too, the male equivalent of Bridget.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Luke, PM me LV06 V or LV06 S. **

**District Seven**

District Seven's town square is covered by a fine blanket of water, obviously from recent rain.

As the northernmost district, it is situated in a place once known as Canada. Manitoba, to be exact.

Trees tower all around the square, as if trying to remind us that nature can be dominant too.

The Capitol rep takes the girl's slip, as usual.

'Levi Henderson.' he reads in his stupid accent.

Levi is a VERY short VERY thin VERY scary-looking girl of about seventeen. She has the creepiest smile and sleek white hair. Albino all the way.

Her eyes are HUGE and red like blood. She looks strong and surprisingly healthy for her weight.

She's very fast, going up to the stage.

She'll be hard to beat in a chase.

**If you'd like to sponsor/vote Levi, PM me LH07 V or LH07 S. **

The boy's name is Lark Oval. He's about twelve years old and very small. He's wispy and light-looking, as well as having the classic hollow face and sunken eyes of the starving.

He would have a very little chance of winning, if any at all.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Lark, PM me LO07 V or LO07 S. **

**District Eight.**

The blandest, most boring district is District Eight.

According to history, District Eight is also quite rebellious and strong.

Let's hope the tributes live up to the description of their district then, shall we?

Last year District Eight won. Maybe it'll happen again!

The girl doesn't look boring, with her tangled orange curls and light blue eyes. Her hands are dainty and delicate, probably because she would work at the loom.

She's tall and her figure is just as dainty as her hands.

She's definitely a weaver, possibly with a few tricks up her sleeve. It turns out her name is Azure, to match her eyes.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Azure, please PM me AZ08 V or AZ08 S. **

Red, her district partner, has long blonde hair and feminine green eyes.

It's not obvious where his name comes from, but that doesn't really matter.

His build is similar to the District Two boy, and he doesn't look afraid at all.

Good luck to him!

**If you would like to sponsor/vote Red, PM me RE08 S or RE08 V. **

**Tribute Codes**

Sparkle: SG01

Beau: BW01

Cinnamon: CR02

Sage: SE02

Velon: VA03

Copper: CC03

Andromeda: AA04

Kai: KT04

Aricula: AG05

Grey: GF05

Bridget: BhD06

Luke: LV06

Levi: LH06

Lark: LO06

Azure: AZ08

Red: RE08


	3. Reaping, Districts 9,10,11 and 12

**Whoops, thanks DutchyPuppy! I didn't realise that I'd done the wrong codes for Levi and Lark. Their codes end in 07, not 06 XD**

**Sorry!**

**District Nine.**

Aah, finally! The outer districts!  
It's easy to notice the clouds overhead which are now darker than before. The wind whistles through the abandoned houses, making an eerie feel.  
The square of District Nine is full of children, all crammed in as much as possible.  
Finally the reaping starts. The Capitol rep, Trial, chooses a single slip.  
As soon as he reads the name "Anera Kelly" an audible mutter begins in the crowd.  
Anera is a tiny twelve year old. She couldn't weigh more than 80 pounds soaking wet.  
She seems a bit clumsy and self-concious walking up the stage. Her dull brown hair is thin and brittle-looking, nothin like the thick, luscious hair of the Capitol residents.  
Her face is hollow and she is little more than skin and bone. Her skin is pale and she is shivering, even though the temperature must be at least twenty degrees Celsius.  
It's surprising that she reaches the stage without collapsing.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Anera, please PM me AK09 V or AK09 S.**

Trial chooses another slip carefully.  
'Martin Ernez.' he reads.  
Martin is the opposite of Anera. He's standing up the front, quite plump. He has short brown hair.  
Anera is staring at him enviously.  
Martin is smiling even though it's obvious that he's dead-scared. His short, chunky legs carry him up to the stage slowly.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Martin, PM me ME09 V or ME09 S.**

**District Ten.**

The District of Livestock is drowned out with the sound of cows next to the square. They're loud, so loud it's hard to hear the Capitol rep's voice.  
The clouds have turned to heavy rain, soaking the already unhappy people.  
'Ari Martinez' is the girl's name. She's tall and slim with long black hair and almond brown eyes. Her skin is creamy and golden.  
She seems quite confident, and it's obvious what her interview theme will be...

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Ari, PM me AM10 V or AM10 S. **

Her district partner Calf is pretty average, like the district sixes.  
He is pleasant-looking enough, but easily overshadowed by Ari. He's like a male, less impressive version of Ari, basically.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Calf, PM me CT10 V or CT10 S. **

**District Eleven. **

The rain is still pouring by the time it gets to District Eleven.  
The people are trying to get itndone quickly, so they skip the Treaty of the Treason and the list of past victors, going straight to the choice of this year's tributes.  
'Artemisia Druid' is a thirteen-year-old girl with dark, curly hair and coffee-coloured skin. Her eyes are big and black, and her eyelashes are thick. She is quite short, but at a (somewhat) healthy weight.  
She seems to be alright with a bow, judging by her build. Plus, being from District Eleven she'd know about edible plants.  
It seems that she has a slim chance.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Artemisia, PM me AD11 V or AD11 S. **

Blight is an unfortunate thing to happen to every crop, and it seems Blight himself is quite unfortunate. He seems to suffer from severe malnutrition and deafness, from the way he acts.  
He ignores everything at first, before someone taps his shoulder and points to the stage.  
He nods and starts to walk, humming as he goes.  
It's not clear how old he is, but he came from somewhere toward the middle of the crowd, indicating that he is at least fourteen.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Blight, PM me BL11 S or BL11 V. **

**District Twelve.**

District Twelve is tiny compared to the other Districts. There are only about a thousand people waiting in the square.  
It's still pouring, and it's done quickly like in Eleven.  
The girl is Cherry Saunders. She looks like she has never seen food in her life. She has dark brown hair and grey eyes with olive skin.  
She seems about sixteen.  
As she's walking up, she looks like she's trying not to cry as 999 pairs of eyes watch her every move.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Cherry, PM me CS12 V or CS12 S. **

The boy's name is Orange Pie. He's only just reached the stage when his spot is taken by a volunteer.  
Marko Saunders looks the same as his twin sister, but he's a bit more careful with emotion, putting on a mask of indifference.  
The Hunger Games are vicious, and emotion can get you killed.

**If you would like to vote/sponsor Marko, PM me MS12 V or MS12 S.**

Now that the reapings are over, Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman appear on-screen.  
'Well, what a fine bunch of tributes we have this year, folks! And tomorrow night there's even more Hunger Games, with our Opening Ceremony, featured exclusively on Capitol Eye. I'd like to thank our sponsors Capitol Cars for the show tonight. So now, we'll see you again tomorrow night! Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen!'

The TV screen goes blank before the ad break in between shows starts.


	4. Opening Ceremony

**Ok, guys. This story CANNOT take place without votes or sponsors, so get reading!**

**At the moment Velon and Aricula are the only ones with a vote. **

Apart from the reaping and the final two, the Opening Ceremony is the biggest part of the Hunger Games on television.

On television you are more likely to get a good view of the tributes, but when you're actually in the audience you get to see the in the flesh.

The City Circle is loud and almost as bright as daytime with all the neon signs and candles held by the Capitol citizens. Some of them even hold flower bouquets.

Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman sit in "the Box" commentating for the TV viewers.

'What a fine lot of tributes we have this year, Claudius!' Caesar said to him.

'Oh yes! And now we get to properly see them all for the first time!' Caesar replied.

The District One chariot rolls out, with Beau and Sparkle standing on top of it.

Sparkle wears a beautiful dress which seems to be made of shining platinum and diamonds.

On her head is a wreath made of diamonds, accompanied by strands of silver braided through her hair.

Beau wears a suit made of the same platinum material with diamond buttons. His tie is made of thousands of tiny diamonds. His hair is sprayed silver.

They earn a HUGE cheer from the crowd, showered by kisses and roses. Sparkle catches one and holds it up high while smiling hugely, the lights reflecting off her teeth.

Quite soon afterwards, District Two's tributes roll out on a chariot that looks like marble, a common building material in the Capitol.

Cinnamon stares forwards with her creepy eyes, ignoring everything around her even though she looks gorgeous in a grey dress designed to look like mossy stone.

Sage is warmer, smiling up at the camera. And it's a genuine smile, not one designed to get sponsors.

He is waving to the audience and winking, the lights glowing on his skin.

Sage is welcomed warmly to the Capitol, catching a whole bouquet of beautiful blue flowers.

District Three is slightly less popular, even though Velon and Copper look gorgeous in their chariot, dressed as tiny silver balls.

Velon is looking up at the audience innocently, her huge eyes looking adorable. Her head is tilted to the side and her mouth is in the shape of a tiny "o."

Copper stares at his feet, scratching the back of his neck.

They don't get a huge cheer, and you can almost hear their mentors facepalm.

Andromeda and Kai are dressed like the king and queen of the sea, with coral tiaras and beautiful blue gowns. Their headdresses look like flowing water, flying up in the air.

Andromeda is a crowd favourite, striking lots of poses.

Kai is trying to copy her, but not to the same extent.

The crowd is cheering almost as loudly as they did for Sparkle and Beau.

No other districts are notable until Districts Seven and Eight.

Their chariots are travelling next to one another, and all four tributes hold hands, with Levi and Red on the inside.

Lark looks terrified, so Levi puts one arm around him so he doesn't fall.

Levi and Lark wear all green, and when they move it looks as if they're covered in leaves.

Levi has a pleasant smile on her face, not as creepy as the one she had during the reaping.

Azure and Red wear patchwork clothing in the colours that they are named after, but where their hands are they have purple gloves.

The four of them smile up at the crowd, and Lark even manages a few waves.

Azure and Levi quickly wink at each other before breaking the chain of hands and stepping backwards. They grab hands, as well as the hands of the boy from the other district. Then they jump and switch chariots.

This earns a huge cheer from the crowd, especially when they start to throw sparkling fake leaves into the air.

Once all the Districts have reached the City Circle, all the tributes step off their chariots to be welcomed by President Snow's granddaughter.

It is clear that the tallest tribute is Aricula, and the shortest is Copper.

Sparkle is surveying everybody, probably trying to figure out her first victim. She sets her eyes on Grey, while Andromeda nods at her and copies.

Grey is starting to look pretty freaked out, so Aricula sets her hand on his tiny shoulder to comfort him.

He looks across at her and she says something. Grey looks a lot more confident after that.

After President Snow is finished, the tributes hop back onto their chariots and the horses take them to their home for the few days before the Games.


	5. Training Scores

**This is not really a proper chapter but more a list of the training scores. The first few interviews will hopefully be posted tomorrow. **

**I'm on holidays now, so I will probably be posting more. **

After three torturous days of waiting, it is finally time for the training scores.

The highest score was a twelve, given to Sage.

Elevens were awarded to Beau, Sparkle and - surprisingly - Azure.

The next highest was a ten, received by Levi.

Nines were given to Kai and Aricula.

Ari, Andromeda and Velon got eights.

Cherry got a seven, somehow.

Both Grey and Bridget got sixes.

Anera was awarded a five.

Artemisia, Copper, Martin, Luke, Calf, Red and Lark got four.

Cinnamon was given a three, as was Velon.

Blight got zero, the lowest score in history.

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite character! Votes will be used on day one of the Games, tomorrow or the day after.**


	6. Interviews

**Haha, I was using a random chooser thingy on the internet to determine who would die in the Bloodbath, and it kept choosing my favourite characters :( **

**I eventually broke down and made it so that the six people with votes/sponsors and the Careers were safe after ending up with all the weak tributes and no Careers XD**

**Just felt the need to say that. Oh, and I guess it means if you're sponsoring or voting a character, they are safe…. For now…**

**And also, I'm lazy and I want the Games to start so I made this chapter short because it was boring to write...**

Half the Capitol residents are beside themselves with excitement, because the interviews are about to start!

Sparkle is first, wearing a short sapphire-blue dress with a frilly skirt.

Her face looks flawless, her eyes sparkling and looking at least four shades lighter.

She has a huge smile on her face as she sits down.

'Welcome, Sparkle!' Caesar says.

'It's a pleasure to be here.' Sparkle replies politely.

'You look beautiful tonight.' Caesar mentions.

'Why thank you.' Sparkle replies, beaming at the compliment.

'So, Sparkle. You're very attractive, and you could probably have any boy you want here. Is there anyone you have your eye on?'

Sparkle pulls a mischievous face.

'Well, I think anyone would agree with me if I say Beau is quite attractive.' she says with a wink.

The audience laughs.

'Very true, Sparkle. I'm sure you can seduce him in one way or another.'

'Well actually… I'm not the best at seducing. But I'm sure I can pull the "damsel in distress" thing.'

Caesar laughs. 'And what exactly is that?'

Sparkle thinks for a second. 'I'm not exactly sure myself, actually, but my mother says that all the time.'

This earns another laugh from the audience.

'So, Sparkle, would you say you're prepared for the arena?' Caesar asks.

'Oh yes, I'm very prepared. I think it'll be fun, actually!' Sparkle says enthusiastically. Caesar smiles. 'Well, Sparkle, I'm afraid to say that we're out of time! Good luck tomorrow, we'll be rooting for you!'

Sparkle laughs lightheartedly before standing, taking a quick curtsey, and walking off the stage.

Beau's interview is quite mediocre, and he comes across as clever and witty as well as having a huge crush on Sparkle.

He wears a blue suit, made of the same material as Sparkle's dress.

'And here's Beau!' Caesar says.

'I'm hoping I'm not actually a beau, because I'm not a girl!' Beau replies with a laugh.

Caesar laughs, even though the joke isn't funny. 'Did you hear any of Sparkle's interview?'

Beau blushes. 'I heard all of it.'

'Ooooooooh!' Caesar teases.

Beau laughs. 'It's not my fault she's pretty!'

Caesar nudges him. 'It's okay, we all agree with you! It's a bit hard not to fall for the girl.'

Beau smiles. 'Very true. I've liked her FOREVER!' he jokes.

'Well, we all like a bit of romance, but I was hoping I could have Sparkle for myself.' Caesar says with a devious giggle.

'Caesar!' someone yells from the crowd.

'Sorry, dear!' he yells back. Beau stifles a laugh.

'Is that your wife?' he asks.

'I'm asking the questions here!' Caesar replies with a laugh. 'Now. Would you mind telling us about your family?'

'I don't have a family…' Beau says quietly.

Caesar purses his lips. He's silent for a second.

'I'm sorry.' he finally replies. After checking his watch he says 'I'm very sorry Beau, but it's time to move on to Cinnamon now. Good luck!'

Beau bows and walks off the stage.

Cinnamon is mysterious and silent, giving mostly one-word answers. The audience is transfixed in her icy stare.

Sage is warm and friendly, pledging not to kill anyone except if it's necessary, which earns a scoff from Andromeda.

Velon wears a green silk dress, which is about knee-length.

Her home-made glasses have been replaced with a pair of thick black frames which compliment her eyes.

'Hello, Velon.' Caesar says.

'Hello!' Velon squeaks nervously.

'You sound like a mouse, Velon!' Caesar jokes.

Velon, still resembling a mouse, scurries over to the seat next to Caesar and sits down.

'Mouse is my nickname.' she replies.

They have a short conversation, in which the Capitol come to know Velon, the twelve-year-old girl from District Three, who is painfully honest about the way she lives, her family and her school.

Copper is a Beau-wannabe.

Andromeda has a sexy, confident attitude. Everything she says is accompanied by a seductive smile and a bat of her long eyelashes.

Kai is quiet.

Aricula is a cold-faced yet open girl.

No other tributes are worth mentioning until Azure.

She wears a mint-green dress which compliments her hair.

'Hello, Caesar.' she says cheerily.

'Hello, Azure.' Caesar replies with a smile.

Azure sits down, a huge smile on her face.

'So you're District Eight?' Caesar guessed.

'Yes, yes I am. I bet you've lost track, haven't you? That seems to happen every year.'

Caesar nods honestly. 'Yes, yes it does.'

Azure laughs at Caesar copying her words.

'Do you think you're prepared for tomorrow?' Caesar asks.

Azure snorts and shakes her head. 'No way. I'll probably be standing on my plate after the gong going "What? What's happening?" and then Sparkle or somebody will stab me on their way past!'

The audience laughs.

'I'm sure you won't.' Caesar replies.

Azure pulls a jokey knowing face.

'I'm sure I will!'

Caesar laughs.

'So, Azure, are you going to haunt everybody after you get killed?'

Azure shakes her head.

'No? I'm going to turn into a zombie and eat everyone's brains. _Duuuh.'_

The audience laughs again. Azure seems to be a favourite.

'So, Azure….Tell us. Will you eat _my _brain?'

Azure shrugs. 'Only time will tell.'

Caesar laughs. 'Okay. Azure, sadly we've run out of time. Good luck as a zombie!'

Azure stands and cartwheels off the stage.

Red is nervous and shaky.

Most district people would feel instantly sorry for Anera. She's so thin she only just reaches the stage.

Martin is self-centred and ignorant.

Ari is very similar to Andromeda.

Calf is almost silent, and he's impossible to hear.

Artemisia is adorable, wearing a dress that makes her resemble Rue, the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

Blight is silent, as Caesar doesn't speak sign language.

Cherry is nice enough ,even though it seems she is trying not to break down and weep the entire time.

Marko is very protective of his sister, and he's quite good at concealing his emotions.

Everybody's hoping that they have gained the Capitol's liking, especially as it could be the difference between life and death...


	7. Day One

It's the moment of truth. The sixty seconds before the weak are separated from the strong.

The arena is very pretty. It features a huge snowcapped mountain with a bunch of unstable-looking cliffs. A huge waterfall crashes down from about halfway up.

Around the mountain is endless forest and a bit of clear green land. Sticking out of the forest, almost on the horizon, is a skyscraper. Behind it, you can kind of see the skyline of a city.

The Cornucopia is in the clear bit.

The gong rings loudly.

Levi is the first to the Cornucopia, reaching it within five seconds. She grabs herself a backpack and an axe, as well as a large water bottle.

Sparkle reaches a bow and some arrows about halfway to the horn. She aims at Levi, who dodges swiftly and starts to run to the mountain.

Sparkle scowls and shoots another arrow towards her, missing because of the wind.

From the back she is tackled by Bridget, while Luke tries to steal her bow.

Beau runs towards them with a dagger and stabs Bridget. Luke is dead after Sparkle whacks him on the head with the metal bow.

Cinnamon has gone on a rampage with some ninja stars. Her main targets seem to be the twelve year olds, who have all teamed up.

Velon is the first to spot her, and runs off without warning the others.

Andromeda has a machete, and it seems that Azure is her target.

Azure is unaware, following Red into the forest.

It's lucky that he looks backwards, because he notices and runs back behind his District partner, acting as a human shield between the two girls. He yells something to Azure, and she keeps running.

Red is killed after a blow to his heart.

Half an hour passes before the first cannon blows.

'One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.' Cherry counts.

She and Marko are safe, halfway up the mountain and right near the waterfall.

Marko clutches a pickaxe, and Cherry is tying a rope to it.

They use it as a grappling hook, Marko climbing up it and then pulling up his sister.

They reach the top of the waterfall.

'Marko, look!' Cherry whispers, pointing to another tribute climbing the mountain.

After quick examination, they decide that it must be Velon.

Cherry bites her lip.

'Marko, I'm starting to slip.' she says. They move closer to the waterfall, where the ledge is wider.

Marko throws the pickaxe again, lodging it up a bit higher. He starts to climb, holding onto the rope with his bare hands and walking up horizontally with his feet.

One foot slips off the wet cliff. The other quickly follows.

Cherry lets out a short, sharp scream. Marko scrambles to get his footing back before continuing.

After a few more seconds, his left foot slips again.

'Marko! Lodge your foot in that hole in the cliff!' Cherry yells.

Marko follows the advice, kicking his right foot into the hole. He gets his left foot back onto the wall. He tries to keep climbing, but can't get his right foot out of the hole.

He swears. 'I'm gonna die.'

Cherry stays silent. Marko's left foot slips for the third time. He lets go with his right hand to find a rock to grab onto.

The pickaxe moves onto an angle.

He swears again and pulls himself back up so he is standing on one leg. He grabs the rope with his right hand again, and that's when the pickaxe falls.

Marko is left on the cliff face for a second, scrambling to find a handhold, before gravity gets the best of him and he is pulled back so he is hanging upside down. His foot is on a sickening angle, the bone connecting it to his shin broken in half.

His head hits the rock and he is flipped over, falling down the side of the mountain.

'Marko!' Cherry screams. She dives down the waterfall, landing in the pool at the bottom. She quickly swims up to the surface to meet Marko's twisted, broken body on the grass.

The cannon fires.

'Oh, Marko…' she says quietly. A single tear runs down her cheek before the camera is moved to focus on Velon.

She's still climbing the mountain, her sights set on a cave about three quarters of the way up. She looks so tired and vulnerable, but she doesn't stop. It was shown in her interview that Velon is not one to give up on anything.

She rests for a second before continuing.

Finally she reaches the cave. She pulls herself up, collapsing onto the ground, panting.

Once she sits up she sees that there is a tiny chest in front of her.

She opens it to reveal a little coil of metal wire, like Beetee from District Three was renowned for using.

'Yes!' she whisper-yells.

After checking that no other tributes were coming up, she curled up and went to sleep.

**The Fallen**

Red (D8)

Lark (D7)

Martin (D9)

Artemisia (D11)

Calf (D10)

Luke (D7)

Blight (D11)

Grey (D5)

Copper (D3)

Marko (D12)

Anera (D9)


	8. Day Two

**Alrighty, people, I've recently been notified that the voting via PM and whatnot is violating the guidelines.**

**So I've added this story to a community I've created called "Capitol Hub."**

**I'm not sure if you can comment on communities, because I'm still pretty new, but if you can that's where it'll be happening. If you can't... Well, I'll probably create a forum but I have to be notified first XD. **

Azure is well on her way towards the city, armed with a rock and a sharpened stick.

'Okay, Caesar, you win!' she shouts to the sky with a laugh, referring to her joke with Caesar at the interviews.

She is out in the open and she doesn't like it.

She's terrified that Sparkle and her gang will shoot her down before she reaches safety. Her eyes dart around like a fly in the factories in July.

The sun is high in the sky, indicating that the time is about three o'clock.

Azure is panting and tired, and she decides to sit down.

She sits in a little patch of daisies, wilting in the heat.

A shape appears on the horizon.

"Mutt" is Azure's first thought. 'Oh no…' she whispers. She's thirsty, hungry

and too tired to run.

As the shape moves closer, she realises that it's Cherry.

Azure stays quiet, as if it will make her invisible. She barely dares to breathe.

Cherry is running from something. It becomes obvious what in a second.

Five shapes appear behind her.

_Sparkle, Beau, Sage, Andromeda, Kai…. Where's Cinnamon? _Azure thinks.

A knife comes out of nowhere and Aricula falls.

**_There's _**_Cinnamon. _

No cannon fires, so Cherry is still alive.

Andromeda steps forwards with a trident in her hand and attempts to stab Cherry.

She rolls and the trident gets stuck in the ground.

Beau jumps forward at light speed and stabs her with his sword.

A long, shrill scream pierces the air, followed by a cannon shot.

Azure's eyes widen in fear as Cinnamon points towards her.

She scrambles to get up and runs towards the city as fast as she can, ignoring the agony of dehydration and hunger.

Sparkle is faster than her, catching up quickly.

'Hello, Azure.' she says before shoving Azure over.

'Don't touch me.' Azure says through gritted teeth. She clutches her rock tightly, ready to smash it into Sparkle's head.

Sparkle gets down on her knees.

'I wouldn't try to run if I were you.' she hisses.

'Well, you're not me.' Azure hisses back.

Sparkle frowns. 'Beau, get over here.' She makes the mistake of letting go of Azure for a second, who jumps up and smashes her rock into Sparkle's stomach.

Sparkle doubles over with pain, and Beau starts to run toward Azure, spear raised.

'I won't let you kill me! I won't!' Azure screams. She smashes her rock down onto Beau's head, then runs, chased by Cinnamon and her knives.

Cinnamon gains on her fast, so Azure has to rely on agility and hearing to keep herself alive.

There's nowhere to hide. It seems as if District Eight will be out soon.

'Leave me alone!' Azure yells.

Sparkle has recovered and is aiming an arrow at Azure's heart.

She lets it fly, and Azure is hit in the stomach.

'Die already, District Eight!' Beau yells.

'I don't think so!' a voice yells.

Azure spins around to see Ari holding an elegant-looking sword.

Cinnamon turns towards her,

'This is none of your business.'

Ari smirks.

'The outer districts help each other. That's how it works.' She steps forward and slices through Cinnamon's chest like it's butter

Blood soaks through her shirt quickly, and she collapses.

Ari steps closer again and slits her throat.

A cannon fires.

Sparkle and the others step backwards, away from Azure and Ari.

'Unless you want to die as well, I'd suggest that you leave.' Ari says.

The "Lions" as the Capitol had started to call them roll their eyes and walk back towards the woods and the mountain.

'They'll be wanting to collect the body now.' Ari says.

Azure nods, still recovering from her encounter with the Lions.

Ari starts to jog away.

'Come on!' she calls when Azure doesn't follow.

Azure waits for a second, wondering whether to go with her or not.

Finally she follows.

'Thanks. About before, that is.' she says.

Ari shrugs. 'No worries.'

'I mean, you had to kill somebody to scare them off.' Azure continues.

Ari shrugged again. 'I killed at least three people trying to get this.' she says, pointing to a little pouch attached to her wrist.

Azure tilted her head. 'What is it?'

Ari takes the drawstring bag off her slender wrist and opens it up.

'Tablets.' she says. She tips them into her hand as they walk.

There's two purple ones, three light blue ones, six clear ones and two green ones.

'These two kill you instantly,' she says, pointing to the purple ones. 'The light blue ones are a water source. They keep you going for at least four days. The clear ones are morphling tablets. The green ones are food. They keep you going for a week.'

Azure looks quite amazed. 'How do you know that?'

'We use them at home. The purple ones to kill the meat if we don't shoot them, the blue ones to conserve water and once the animals are dead we mash up the green ones to a powder and spread it onto the meat so it's more filling.' Ari explains.

'So that would also explain why you don't feel remorse for killing.' Azure guesses.

Ari nods. 'Yeah.' she says shortly.

The grass changes to cement as the two reach the city.

'So. Allies?' Ari asks, holding out her hand.

'Allies.' Azure confirms, shaking it.

Levi is sitting at the base of the mountain in a tiny cave.

She's pawing through the stuff in her backpack: A crossbow and a few arrows, a container full of meat and bread, a little bottle of water and some rope.

Her axe is on the ground next to her and her big water bottle leans against one wall.

She sets her pack down and starts to tie the rope to the fletching of one of her arrows. The other end is tied to her crossbow. leaves

It looks as if she's getting ready to scale the mountain, either to hunt or hide.

Judging by her weaponry, it's probably to hunt.

She's finished tying the rope and is zipping up her jacket.

One could assume that it's cold out.

After stuffing everything (except for her crossbow) back in her pack she hoists it onto her back and leaves the cave.

It becomes obvious of her intentions when she shoots the arrow on an angle to the cliff face.

It's impossible not to be reminded of Marko.

To test how strong the arrow and rope are, Levi swings for a bit before climbing.

After establishing that it's safe, she starts to pull herself up, walking on the side of the cliff as if abseiling.

Before long, she's halfway up.

She's on the opposite side to the waterfall and Velon, and on this side there are no caves and barely any large ledges.

Levi stops for a few minutes, tired.

But that's all the Gamemakers need.

The Earth starts to shake. Snow falls from the peak of the mountain. Rocks roll everywhere.

The ledge Levi has her feet on crumbles away, and she is left hanging from her rope on an arrow slipping from the cliff face.

She doesn't look scared. Her red eyes look slightly excited, even.

The cliff starts to collapse, the arrow broken.

Levi starts to fall.

As she nears the ground she positions herself to do a tumble as she hits the grass.

She lies in the dirt for a second, stunned, before standing.

Her backpack spared both her neck and back, and the only part of her that looks seriously injured is her left wrist.

The landslide affected Velon, too. Her cave's entrance is blocked by debris that would be almost impossible for her to move.

Luckily she received a loaf of bread from sponsors, so she won't starve. It's the delicious, moist bread from the Capitol, still warm from the oven.

She looks terrified, and her glasses have fallen off, lost somewhere in the cave, maybe crushed underneath layers of rocks.

She's got nothing but her wire and her bread.

It's dark. Dark and dusty.

Velon is huddled in a corner underneath her jacket, trying to cut a slice of bread with her wire.

Her sniffle is barely audible. Tears start to run down her cheeks.

'I'm going to be trapped here forever...' she whispers.

**The Fallen**

Cinnamon (D2)

Cherry (D12)


	9. Day Three

**I felt the need to trap Velon :P don't know why.  
Any ideas of what to do with her now?**

The light of the morning reveals that the Lion tributes are trying to figure out who to kill next.  
'I think District Ten would be the smartest move.' Kai says.  
'No, then District Eight will come after us.' Sparkle replies.  
'She doesn't have any weapons.' Beau points out.  
'So? She might get some.' Andromeda says.  
'How? We have all the weapons except for Ten's sword, Seven's axe and whatever was in the backpacks that Five and Seven have.' Sage replies.  
'She's smart.' Andromeda tells him.  
Beau pulls a thinking face. 'Maybe we should get rid of Twelve and Three before we bother with Ten. Chances are she'll die of dehydration or something.'  
'That's true, but we don't know if anybody's died today already. None of us were awake this morning.' Kai says.  
'What's that got to do with anything? The cannon would've woken us up.' Andromeda argues.  
'Guys, we're still no closer to figuring out our strategy.' Sage mentioned.  
'I think Ten.' Kai says. 'All in favour?'  
Sage, Beau and Sparkle raise their hands.  
'Okay. Ten it is.'  
Andromeda rolls her eyes. 'Okay, but I get to choose next, right?'  
Sage looks at her. 'Sure.'  
Andromeda smiles. 'What are we waiting for? Let's go kill some tributes!'  
The Lion pack laugh and grab their weapons.  
Sparkle leads while Sage and Beau stay close behind. Kai and Andromeda hang a few metres away.  
'We should leave them, it's getting to be near the end.' Kai whispers to Andromeda. Andromeda pulls a face.  
'But it's only the third day, and there's still ten left.' Andromeda replies. She strokes the end of her trident, caked with the blood of Anera from District Nine.  
Kai rolled his eyes. 'But we'll be able to kill them easier.'  
'Yeah, and they'll be able to kill US easier.' Andromeda pointed out.  
Kai considers this.  
'Ok then. Once it gets to the final eight we'll take off.'  
Andromeda rolls her eyes. 'I'm older than you, so I call the shots. And I say we stay until I say so.'  
Kai nods stiffly.  
It's now that Sparkle notices the smoke.  
'Hey guys!' she shouts, pointing to the grey column.  
Beau laughs. 'I hope she knew that move would be her last.'  
Sage raises an eyebrow. 'How do you know it'll be a she?'  
'We're the only guys left.' Kai says.  
Andromeda smiles. 'Even in the arena, women are dominant.'  
Sparkle winks at her. 'Except in our gang.'  
They all start to head towards the smoke, weapons at the ready.  
The camera zooms through the woods, focusing on the lighter of the flame.  
Aricula sits, warming her hands, also ready to run if she needs to. She seems too smart to light fires like that, so she's probably done that to draw the Lions to her.  
She holds a ninja star, probably from the bright pink pack she brandishes on her shoulders.  
She hears something.  
Rustling, probably.  
Aricula jumps onto her feet and runs away from the clearing, leaving her fire.  
She scrambles up a large oak tree and sits about nine metres up, watching the ground.  
She reaches into her pack and brings out some wire then sets up a trap from the branch she sits on. She jumps down to create a tripwire. Just as fast she's back up the tree.  
Convinced she's as safe as she can get, she goes to sleep.

Velon is still stuck in the cave. She picks at her loaf of bread, probably wishing she could have some water as well. She's huddled up in a ball against the rock wall, fiddling with her wire. It's starting to get a bit tangled.  
Velon stands and walks to the entrance of the cave, attempting to move the boulders.  
They don't budge.  
She kicks them in frustration.  
'Ow!' she yells, clutching her foot.  
She falls over, all curled up again.  
'Stuff this.' she whispers. 'Just stuff it. I'm gonna die anyway...'

The Lion pack have reached the clearing.  
'There's nobody here!' Sparke yells.  
Andromeda rolls her eyes. 'There's nobody left who's THAT dumb. Except for maybe Sage who seems to have a death wish.' she says.  
'I don't have a death wish.' Sage says calmly.  
Sparkle pulls a murderous face.  
'I want to kill somebody. Now. And if I can't kill one of the others, I'll kill one of you.'  
Beau and Kai step back.  
Sparkle steps towards Sage.  
'I think you're the least valuable here.' she sneers. Then she gets behind him and pushes him into Aricula's campfire.  
'Come on guys, let's go!' she shouts, and the rest of the Lions run off, leaving Sage in the clearing, burning.  
A cannon fires.

The Fallen  
Sage (D2)


	10. Day Four

**'Heyyyy people! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long, it decided to delete itself!**

**PS: I wuv you all, even those who hate the story and think it's a disgrace to the Hunger Games!**

Aricula is sitting in a moderately tall Elm tree, sharpening her knife with a rock.

Her black hair is tied in a Dutch braid down her back, not unlike Katniss Everdeen in the 74th Hunger Games.

The sky is grey, and rain is softly falling into the arena.

A bush starts to rustle.

Aricula stays where she is, her knife ready.

Kai enters the spot below Aricula's tree and looks around.

'Come on, District Five. I know you're here. I saw you.' he says.

Aricula looks confused.

'I have a knife, if you're here to kill me.' she says to him.

'I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to warn you.' he explains.

Aricula raises an eyebrow.

'What could you possibly warn me about?' she asks.

'Well... My allies. Well, ex-allies. They're going to kill Ten and then you.'

Aricula rolls her eyes.

'I'm no threat. I'm dehydrated anyway.' she says.

'You're a bigger threat than Three or Eight. Eight's got no weapons and Three's stuck in a cave.'

'What about Levi?' Aricula demands.

'We haven't got the slightest idea where she is.' Kai replies.

'And you know where Ari is?'

'... Well... No. But she's a bigger threat than you.'

'How do I know that you're not lying to me? You did kill Grey and Bridget. My ALLIES.' Aricula demands.

Kai hands his water bottle up to Aricula.

'I gave you water. Now do you trust me?'

Aricula thinks for a second. 'No. But what do you suggest I do to not get killed?'

'Come down here and I'll tell you.' Kai says.

'No. You come up HERE.' Aricula replies, putting her hands on her hips.

Kai rolls his eyes and starts to climb up the tree.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' he promises.

'I'm not a skittish animal.' Aricula retorts.

Kai looks at her face.

'You have pretty eyes.' he says.

Aricula rolls her "pretty" eyes.

'So. How do I stop-'

She's interrupted by a loud roar.

Her eyes widen.

'Climb. Don't make a sound. Just climb.' she orders.

Kai makes a strange face and starts to climb after another loud roar.

Aricula is about twenty feet up higher than before, scanning the ground.

A huge, brown bear with huger white fangs appears.

It roars loudly.

'What is THAT!?' Kai demands.

'Just climb. I'll tell you later!' Aricula yells over another loud roar.

The bear grabs onto the first branch and starts to follow them up the tree.

Aricula is almost invisible, freaking out in a flurry of branches and leaves.

'Keep climbing, Kai!' she yells.

Kai is tired a lot quicker than Aricula, and stops to rest.

The bear quickly catches up with him.

'Kai!'

Kai attempts to stab the bear, but the sharp edge of his spear bounces off its thick fur.

The bear rakes Kai's face with its long, sharp claws, leaving a deep gash through one eye.

Kai swears loudly.

'Help!' he yells.

Aricula jumps down to a lower branch and stabs the bear in the back of its throat with her knife.

Before she has a chance to get it out the bear crunches down on her arm.

The reaction is instantaneous. Aricula screams and takes her arm back, the bones pretty much crushed.

The bear falls down off the tree, wounded. It roars, and is subsequently hit in the mouth with Kai's spear.

'So... Now will you tell me what it is?' Kai asks.

Aricula is clutching her arm, her face contorted in pain.

'Crap!' she yells.

'I guess that's a no?' Kai says.

Aricula grimaces.

Kai jumps down out of the tree suddenly.

He reaches into the bear's mouth to grab their weapons and starts to skin it using Aricula's knife.

From the inside of the skin he cuts it in half.

Then he cuts off the belly skin, the softest part.

He climbs back up to Aricula and puts it onto her broken arm as a makeshift cast, then takes off his jacket to make a sling.

'Thanks.' Aricula says.

Kai goes back down to the bear and divides the spoils in half: a bit of bear meat, some blade-proof bearskin and one fang each.

He stuffs one of the piles into his backpack, except for the bearskin which he fastens around his neck to cover his entire body.

Aricula starts to climb down the tree, more falling than climbing due to only being able to use one arm.

She one-handedly puts her half of the spoils into her own backpack and retrieves her knife from Kai.

'That was a Vampire Bear mutt.' she explains. 'They can smell meat from up to ten metres, they are invulnerable everywhere except their mouth and their tongues secrete toxic sali-'

She looks down at her bearskin-covered arm.

'Kai, get this cast off of me this minute.' she orders.

Kai obeys.

Aricula's arm has turned an obvious shade of mottled blue, like Stilton cheese.

'Oh my gosh...' Kai breathes.

Aricula winces. 'Holy crap, I'm going to die.'

Ari and Azure have successfully reached the ruins of the city, on the opposite side of the arena to Aricula and Kai.

They're hiding out in an ivy-covored tower, roasting some kind of bird.

'Well, it seems I won't need the food tablets for now.' Ari says with a light laugh.

Azure tilts her head. 'You are keeping them though... Right?'

Ari laughs again. 'Duh. I wouldn't leave them now!'

'How many are left?' Azure asks.

'All the tablets except one morphling. You know, the one we used for your knife wound.' Ari replies.

'I meant people.' Azure says.

'Oh! Uh... Both from one, the girl from three, both from four, the girl from five, Levi, me, you. So that's... Nine.' Ari tells her.

'Ughhhhh...' Azure groans. 'Hey, nobody's died today. Do you think they'll force some people into a fight?'

Ari shrugs. 'Well, we don't know if there's been any fights today.'

'You seem relatively calm about that.' Azure mentions.

'I grew up killing things, remember.' Ari reminds her.

'Did you get to eat it? The meat, I mean.' Azure asks.

Ari looks shocked. 'No! You get horribly punished!'

Azure returns the shocked look. 'What do they do to you?'

Ari bites her lip. 'Well, I got whipped when I was seven for taking some pig entrails. Usually you get whipped or beaten or something, but they do kill people sometimes. Like if they steal a weapon or those poison tablets, or a good cut of meat.'

Azure grimaces. 'We don't really get punished that badly, but my mother said that's only because the Peacekeepers feel sorry for us. They're infinitely "rebuilding" stuff. I'm not sure what or why, Mother won't tell me, but I've heard that Twelve and Four are the same.' She makes air quotes to emphazise the word "rebuilding."

Ari shrugs with one shoulder. 'It could have something to do with the second rebellion.'

'Maybe.' Azure replies.

They're quiet for a minute.

'Hey, how funny would it be if the Capitol decided they didn't like what we were saying and blew us up right now?' Azure jokes.

'Not funny at all.' Ari answers. 'And it would be the Gamemakers, not the Capitol.' she corrects.

A building across the plant-covered road collapses into a pile of debris and flame.

'Niiice, Azure. Now we're going to blow up.' Ari says sarcastically.

The Gamemakers must be joking, because they don't drop any more bombs.

'Haha, very funny.' Ari says.

'Should we sleep now?' she suggests. 'Seeing as it's peaceful.'

Azure shrugs. 'Yeah, why not.' She takes the bird off the fire and throws her jacket over the burning wood to put it out.

Ari takes off her own jacket and curls up, using it as a blanket.

'Good day.' she says.

Azure laughs and starts to nod off herself.

Velon is STILL stuck in her cave.

Right now she's trying to push one rock out of the doorway, using a long, flat stone as a lever.

It's not quite working for her.

She's just about to give up when finally the rock rolls out of its spot, showing her daylight after two days of being stuck in the damp blackness of the her cave.

She squints as her eyes adjust and stares out at the arena.

'I could get out of here.' she says to herself.

The familiar bell of a parachute rings, and Velon is met by a medium sized silver backpack with a matching silver parachute.

She takes the pack into her cave and unzips it.

She starts to take out the contents, finding a gallon of water first, in the form of two half-gallon bottles.

A grin covers her face and she opens a bottle, gulping down as much of the precious liquid as she can hold.

Her thirst quenched, she takes out the second item.

It's a silver dagger about six inches long with a gold coloured hilt.

The blade is sharp, and Velon shivers.

She puts it next to the water bottles and reaches into the bag again.

The third and last item is a book. It's title is 'The Art of War' by a man called Sun Tzu.

Velon looks at the book curiously and flicks through.

The language is complicated, something that usually only Capitol citizens can read, but Velon manages.

She collects the remainder of her loaf of bread and cuts off a slice with her new dagger, eating it slowly and drinking water along with it.

She doesn't have much food left, but now she has water.

She picks up her long, flat rock again and starts to lever the other rocks away from the entrance of her cave.

One more falls, and now there is a big enough hole that Velon is able to get through.

She puts all her things in the silver backpack, with the exception of the parachute.

She holds one string in each hand, takes a deep breath and jumps out into the air.

She floats safely to the ground, out of the cave finally.

**The Fallen**

Nobody


	11. Day Five

** I hate the random thingy chooser I've been using. **

**WHY DID IT HAVE TO PICK MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER?!**

'Well, it's almost the final eight!' Claudius Templesmith smiles.

Caesar Flickerman laughs. 'Yes, you are correct! I can't wait to see what happens next!'

'I thought Velon was a goner for sure!' Claudius mentions.

'She's a survivor, that one!' Caesar replies, his white teeth gleaming. 'But I think today is getting a little boring, right? No fights at all!'

Claudius nods. 'The Lion pack aren't quite motivated.'

'I think it's time for a little action, don't you?' Caesar asks rhetorically.

The mountain is shown on-screen.

It looks normal.

Then there's a loud bang and rocks and ash fly everywhere.

Lava explodes out of the top of the mountain, blowing off the peak.

Sparkle, Beau and Andromeda are shown.

'Um, what the hell was that noise?' Sparkle demands. Andromeda shrugs. 'How am I s'posed to know?'

Sparkle rolls her eyes and takes her bow off her back.

'Well, I'm sure it'll send some of our competitors this way.' she says.

The mountain is shown again.

Lava is flowing down its side fast and a thick cloud of ash is in the sky above it.

Now Levi is shown.

She's looking up at the mountain in terror and quickly packs her stuff into her bag, with the exception of her axe which she holds.

She starts to run in the general direction of the ruined city.

Her speed has been unfazed by her fall from the mountain two days before, and she's little more than a dot in about a minute.

Velon is running, clutching her dagger in her left hand.

She's going through the forest, making quite a lot of noise.

The ash is making her cough, and pretty soon she won't be able to run anymore.

As the youngest tribute left, she's quite popular with the Capitol. Most of them probably hope she'll win, or they're mourning her death right about now.

Mourning, because it's just been revealed that she's being chased by the Lions, who have obviously heard her running.

Sparkle aims her bow nicely and lets an arrow fly.

It hits Velon in the back of her shoulder.

She lets out a small yelp and grabs at the fletching of the arrow.

It's buried deep in the flesh, stuck under her shoulder blade.

Sparkle laughs maniacally. Velon is trying to pull the arrow out of her shoulder, dropping her dagger.

Her shoulder is bleeding heavily.

'Thanks for the dagger.' Andromeda says, picking up the dropped weapon.

They run, leaving Velon to suffer.

She can't run anymore, and falls back against a tree.

Lava from the volcano has started a forest fire. It burns quickly.

Now Aricula and Kai are being shown.

Aricula is unable to run, collapsed on the ground from the bear venom.

The blue colour has spread down to her hand and up to her neck.

Kai hears the fire crackling and picks up Aricula. He starts to run away, towards the plains in between the forest and the city.

Wow. It seems that nobody's realised that the lava might spread to there as well.

But the Gamemakers probably have no intention of making this a quick Hunger Games, so it might not have.

Velon is being focused on again.

She's managed to stand up and start walking slowly, but she's gone pale from blood loss and the forest is ablaze in every direction.

'Levi!' she calls. 'Aricula! Azure! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!'

Velon starts to cry in desperation. 'I refuse to die! Not here! Not like this!'

Her voice is hoarse from smoke and yelling, and her clothes are soaked in blood.

She breathes heavily.

'Goodbye, Panem.' Velon says quietly.

Then she collapses and lets the flames engulf her.

Kai is getting tired quickly.

'Aricula, can you run?'

Aricula winces in pain occasionally. 'No...' she says weakly. 'I don't need your help...'

A cannon fires.

'Aricula!' Kai yells.

'I'm okay!' Aricula says feebly.

Kai stops running and starts to walk instead.

'I can't run anymore.' he explains.

They've finally reached the plains.

It's not long before the other Lions emerge from the forest not far from them.

Andromeda is giving Kai a deluxe death stare and whispers to Sparkle, who aims her bow at Aricula.

She misses her, but hits Kai's head.

Kai winces and drops Aricula.

Andromeda starts to advance towards them with her trident, but a swish of white hair and a heavy, metal axe stop her.

Aricula laughs feebly, as the owner of the axe was too quick for the Lions to register.

Levi turns, still holding her axe, and winks at Aricula.

Then she swings again and it's embedded in Beau's shoulder.

Sparkle tries to shoot Levi, but Levi and her axe are gone before you can say Capitol.

Andromeda and Sparkle look at each other and advance toward Aricula, leaving their teammates sprawled on the ground.

'So, District Five.' Sparkle starts. She's still the boss, no questions asked.

Aricula starts to move back. 'What do you want?'

Sparkle laughs. 'Oh, we won't hurt you. Andromeda, the trident.'

Andromeda doesn't move.

'Annie. The trident. Now.' Sparkle demands. Andromeda shrugs. 'From the looks of things, she's on Death's doorstep anyways. And if Kai and Beau do die, it'll just be the five of us. So. I guess we can leave her.' she says

Sparkle shakes her head. 'That isn't how it works.'

'It is in my book.' Andromeda replies and casually stabs her in the chest.

Sparkle's shocked for a second, before starting to cough up blood.

She collapses quite quickly.

Beau's cannon fires, followed by another. 'Kai?' Aricula looks around.

'He's more my concern than yours, sweetie.' Andromeda says with a voice full of mock sweetness.

One more cannon fires.

'You can live for now. But only because I have bigger concerns.' Andromeda says to Aricula. Then she turns and runs off.

The Fallen

Sparkle (D1)  
Beau (D1)  
Velon (D3)  
Kai (D4)


	12. The FEAST!

**I just realised that Bridget did not die at the bloodbath. FAAAAIIIILLLLLL! And Aricula mentioned that Kai had killed her… Whoops… We'll just have to pretend that she's like Foxface, then.  
DAMMIT IF I'D REALISED I WOULD HAVE KILLED HER AND NOT USED THE RANDOM THINGY CHOOSER :(**

**And also when Aricula said that Vampire Bears can smell meat from up to ten metres (Chapter 10, about halfway through)… I meant miles XD**

**Sorry that the chapter is so short!**

Nobody has seen or even remembered Bridget since the interviews. Most have assumed that she is dead, but today's installment tells us otherwise.  
Bridget H Doe is still alive and healthy, somehow finding stuff to eat and drink.  
She has nothing but the clothes on her back and a handful of pine bark.  
She looks a mess, horribly thin and covered with mud and sweat, resembling Anera more than herself. She's scoffing down the bark like she'll never see food again, and maybe she won't.  
Just as she starts to scrape more bark off the tree with a rock, the trumpets blow.  
'Congratulations, remaining tributes!' Claudius Templesmith says. 'On behalf of the Capitol, I'd like to invite you all to a feast tonight at the Cornucopia. This is an opportunity to gain life-saving apparatus as well as food and weapons if you need them. Bridget's ears perk up and she stands, stuffing the rest of her bark into her mouth. She makes her way in the direction of the Cornucopia.  
One cannon fires, and she flips around. Nothing. She smiles, hoping the Capitol will be satisfied for a while.

'We don't need to go to that, do we Ari?' Azure asks her ally.  
'We do need to get you a weapon..' she says. 'What are you good with?'  
Azure thinks for a second. 'Absolutely nothing.'  
Ari laughs. 'I'll get you a bow or something. Or a knife might be better. I'll get you both.'  
'But Ari, Andromeda and Levi will be there.' Azure says.  
'Oh yeah… Okay, you come too and you can watch my back.' Ari replies.  
Azure nods. 'Good idea.'  
They stand up and start to head for the stairs, even though there is a huge hole in the wall. Mind you, they'd die if they jumped out of it.  
Once they reach the streets, Ari keeps her sword up in front of her.  
'Ari, there's nobody here. There's only four or five of us left and it's a huge arena.' Azure points out.  
Ari shrugs, but doesn't put her sword away.  
They both walk quite far into the afternoon, and then Ari says: 'We're the only alliance left.'  
Azure nods. 'Yes. but both of us can't win.' Ari agrees. 'Well.. Maybe we should break up after the next person dies. We don't want it to come down to the two of us.'  
Azure nods. 'Sounds god. Well, not good, but… You know.'  
They keep walking.

Levi is at the Cornucopia by the start of sunset, waiting for the feast. She seems to be the only one there, but no doubt Andromeda is nearby. Levi has her axe in her right hand, as her left hand is still injured from the landslide. She seems to be doing alright with just one hand, though.  
Her backpack is hidden inside the horn, for now. She looks slightly annoyed that the plains are still empty even though the feast is supposed to start in less than an hour. She retreats into the golden horn, waiting for sunset. It doesn't take long, and a hover craft appears. It drops a bunch of backpacks, smaller bags and other items onto the plain.  
A body runs from the forest, reaching for a bright green backpack.  
At first Levi assumes that it's Andromeda. A closer look shows that it's actually Bridget, whom Levi thought was dead. She leaves her alone and allows her to grab the backpack before running out herself.  
Ari runs at the same time, heading towards Bridget rather than supplies. Andromeda is out a second later, throwing ninja stars in all directions.  
It's the bloodbath all over again. Ari jumps onto Bridget's back, but doesn't knock her down. She pulls at her hair, fighting for the backpack. 'You do know there are way more, right?' another voice calls. Azure, probably.  
Andromeda sniffs the air and runs toward the sound.  
There's a scream, followed by a cannon.  
Ari's sword is out, and she kicks Bridget over, leaving her in the grass before running back to Andromeda.  
They start to battle, Andromeda with her trident, Ari with her sword.  
'I'LL KILL YOU!' Ari screams. She looks like she's gone crazy.  
Levi runs to grab a red lunchbox and water bottle, and runs to Bridget. Ari ended up getting the backpack, and now Bridget is badly injured.  
Levi speaks for the first time since the interviews. 'Are you bleeding?'  
Bridget nods and points to her chest.  
Levi pulls Bridget's jacket off and inspects the wound.  
It's quite shallow, but it's bleeding a lot.  
Levi splashes some water over it and dabs the blood with her t-shirt.  
'Why are you helping me?' Bridget asks quietly.  
Levi stays quiet, working on bandaging the wound using a scrap of fabric from her shirt.  
Andromeda and Ari are still fighting. They're both injured: Andromeda has a cut down the side of her face and Ari's stomach is bleeding, as well as a cut through one eye.  
'You killed Azure!' Ari screams, slashing at the last remaining Lion's torso. Andromeda is fast, dodging the hit. She snatches the bag of pills off of Ari's wrist and cuts at it with her knife.  
Ari jumps and kicks Andromeda over before any damage can be done to her wrist. She points her sword at Andromeda's throat.  
'You killed my ally.' she says. 'And now I will kill you.'  
She stabs, but Andromeda rolls and runs into the forest.  
Ari is expressionless. She doesn't try to chase the Lion, but instead goes to Azure's lifeless body.  
She untangles her ally's hair and zips up her jacket.  
Then she stands and follows Andromeda.

Bridget is being very quiet.  
'Please kill me...' she whispers. 'I don't want to be at the point where I have to injure somebody... Please...'  
Levi looks down with a pained expression on her face. 'I'll see what I can do.'  
She opens up her lunchbox. In one compartment is a handful of nightlock berries. She takes one and gives it to Bridget. 'It'll be painless.' she promises.  
As Bridget swallows, Levi takes her hand and waits for the cannon to fire.  
When it does, she stands and calmly picks up some more supplies before heading in pursuit of Ari and Andromeda.

The Fallen  
Aricula (D5)  
Bridget (D6)  
Azure (D8)


	13. DA FINAL THREEE

**Ok well... Hehe! IT'S DA FINAL THREE!**

'Well... It's barely a week in and we already have our final three!' Caesar says, quite upbeat.  
'I guess it's time to do our special features on our three lovely ladies, then!' Claudius adds.  
Caesar nods. 'Yes! Here's Lulu Wyndham, live from District Four!'  
The pretty seaside town of District Four is shown from a hovercraft, and then the square is shown.  
'Hello Panem! I'm Lulu Wyndham, live from District Four! This is the hometown of the beautiful Andromeda Anomaly, the last Lion left in this year's Hunger Games! Let's speak to her family!'  
The camera zooms out to show a woman who looks a lot like an older version of Andromeda and a man with the same eyes as her and a bushy brown beard.  
'So, Mr and Mrs Anomaly, are you proud of your daughter for making it this far?' Lulu asks.  
Mr Anomaly laughs. 'Seeing as she has seaweed for a brain, I think it was just dumb luck!'  
Mrs Anomaly gives him a 'look'.  
'What my husband meant to say was "I'm very proud of Annie, I knew she could do it."'  
Lulu laughs. 'Let's replay some of her finest moments in the Games!'  
The first moment shown is at the bloodbath, when she killed Copper.  
The second one is on day two, the fight with Cherry.  
The third is when she killed Azure, followed by the fight with Ari.  
Then Caesar is back on screen. 'Thanks, Lulu! Now to Lynda Black in District Seven.'  
District Seven is given a helicopter-shot, followed by the square. Levi's mother is tall and brunette; her father is average height and blonde.  
'So you are Levi's parents?' Lynda asks.  
They nod.  
'Are you proud of Levi?'  
Levi's mother stays silent. Her father presses his lips together tightly. Neither say anything.  
Lynda nods. 'Okaay. Let's replay some of Levi's finest moments.'  
The first one is when she got to the Cornucopia first.  
Climbing the mountain and landing after the landslide. Killing Sparkle. Caring for Bridget as she died.  
Caesar was shown again. 'Thanks Lynda. And Martin, now it's time to speak to Ari Martinez of District Ten.'  
Ari's district is mostly fields and barns. The buildings are more like shacks.  
The square is uglier, a dirty grey.  
Ari's parents look exactly like her.  
'Hello, Mr and Mrs Martinez. Are you proud of Ari?' Martin asks.  
'Oh, of course.' Mr Martinez says. 'We never expected her to make it this far. We're so proud of her, and that she's done so well.'  
Mrs Martinez smiles warmly. 'I agree.'  
Martin smiles. 'Would you like to see her finest moments?'  
Ari's parents nod.  
The run to the Cornucopia to get her sword and tablets. Sticking up for Azure. Numerous amounts of laughing and talking to Azure.  
Her reaction to Azure's death. Cleaning up Azure's body.  
Caesar and Claudius come back on-screen. 'Now you know our leading ladies a little better it's time to go BACK TO THE GAMES!' Claudius says.

Ari is hot on Andromeda's trail. The look on her face suggests that she would kill anybody or anything she met on sight. She's holding her sword out in front of her.  
Then she sees a glimpse of a blue jacket. Not caring who it is, she dashes forward to attack.  
She slashes at her like a maniac, cutting her hair, the back of her neck, her ACTUAL back and her face.  
It's Andromeda. Andromeda turns around and starts to attack with her trident. They're both trying to get the other's neck.  
Then Andromeda remembers her Nightlock tablets. She pulls them out of her tablet bag and throws them at Andromeda.  
They both miss and land on the ground.  
Andromeda picks them up, and Ari slashes at her wrist as she does.  
She misses that, too.  
Andromeda stands back up and tabs with her trident.  
It hits Ari in the chest and she falls backwards.  
'Now, Ari. What have we learned?' Andromeda spits.  
Ari stays quiet and stares her down.  
Her neck is exposed.  
She stabs at the vein.  
A fountain of blood explodes from Andromeda's neck. She's dead in seconds, the blood all over the trees to prove it.  
The cannon fires.  
Ari takes the trident out of her chest and examines the wound. It isn't deep, so she ignores it.  
Then she stands to look for Levi.

Levi has moved camp and is now resting in a large, hollow oak tree.  
She's practising firing with her crossbow, and not doing a half-bad job. She hears the cannon.  
'One more to go...' she says. She instantly puts her head between her knees as if to stop herself from fainting.  
Her white hair is brown now, from all the mud and dirt and leaves. It's tangled. She's sweaty and covered head to toe in dust and dirt and mud.  
She exits the hollow tree to collect her arrows hears something.  
A hiss of some sort.  
'Leviiiiiiiiiiii...' it hisses.  
Levi, holding nothing but her crossbow and a fistful of arrows, runs.  
She runs through the woods as fast as she can, but the things follow her. 'Leviiiiii...' they hiss. She doesn't risk looking back, and just keeps running.  
The things never get tired, but Levi does. Yet she keeps running until she's just about ready to die, and even then she doesn't stop.  
She reaches the plain where the Cornucopia sits, still littered with supplies from the Feast.  
Ari runs from another bit of the forest, followed by strange white lizard-human things.  
Now would be the perfect time to shoot her, but Levi isn't worried about her. Levi's faster than Ari is and she knows it. Ari is a lot closer to the mutts than Levi.  
Finally Ari turns around, sword in hand. She starts to attack the mutts.  
They don't easily take damage, and when Ari hits them they just seem to get stronger.  
One reaches for her head and her chest. It moves in and opens its mouth, revealing sharp white fangs...  
Then it finds an arrow in its head.  
The things turn to Levi.  
'Oh crap...' she says. She runs toward the Cornucopia and starts to climb it.  
The things can climb, too, it seems. They follow quite quickly and Levi has to kick them all away from her.  
'Go away! Stupid mutts.' she grumbles.  
One grabs her foot and starts to pull her down.  
Ari is still standing in the same spot. 'I never wanted to win this anyway!' she yells.  
Levi pulls a "what the heck" face. 'Then why are you standing there watching these... THINGS kill me?' she yells back.  
Ari rolls her eyes.  
'Give me a minute!' she says.  
'I'll be dead in a minute!' Levi replies.  
The mutt who pulled her foot down is right in her face. It's huge, bigger than she is.  
It smells of blood and roses.  
It stares at her, unmoving.  
Then it presses her against the Cornucopia wall.  
'No essssscape...' it hisses.  
It opens its mouth and moves even closer.  
Levi scrunches her eyes shut, still holding her crossbow and four arrows.

HEHE I'M DOING A CLIFFHANGER CUZ I'M EVILLLLL!


	14. Final Battle and Victor's Interview

**Hehe, don't worry DutchyPuppy XD I'm just teasing you hehe  
So this is the final chapter... Like, EVER! *cue dramatic music***

As the mutt started to close its jaws, Levi kicked it back.  
'This is my game too!' she yells at it. 'I don't need you to finish it for me!'  
Ari pulls a strange face and holds her sword out.  
'Bring it on,' she says. 'You haven't got your axe.'  
'I don't need my axe.' Levi replies. She runs over. 'Winner takes all.'  
'Well, duh.' Ari agrees. 'En garde!'  
Levi adopts the "fighting stance."  
'Fight!' Ari yells. She swings her sword at Levi's head, who jumps back. Levi brings her foot up to Ari's head and kicks her over.  
Ari's sword flies over to the side. She scrambles to get it, but Levi has it before she can stand up.  
'I'm sorry.' Levi says. 'Really, really sorry.' She stabs.  
Ari closes her eyes and dies in silence. It almost looks as if she's sleeping.  
Levi takes a huge breath. She's uninjured except for her wrist.  
'I've won...' she whispers.  
Trumpets start to play.  
'I'm proud to present Levi of District Seven, Victor of the 88th Hunger Games!' Claudius Templesmith announces.  
A hovercraft comes and a ladder protrudes from it. Levi walks over and grabs onto it with one hand, still staring at Ari's body.  
'I'm sorry...' she says again.  
The hovercraft ladder rises and lifts her out of the arena.

That night is the Victor's Interview.  
Levi is wearing a pale green silk dress which isn't tight and isn't loose. It goes down to her knees. In her hair she has a silk light green flower attached to a black sparkly headband. She's wearing contacts to make her red eyes look - what else? - green. She wears silver high heels.  
She wears minimal makeup, just enough to highlight her features.  
Although she looks beautiful, her expression is sad. She is sitting in the same seat she sat in for her interview, looking around the stage slowly.  
Caesar is sitting in the chair opposite with a grin on his face.  
'Congratulations, Levi!' he says.  
Levi nods. 'Thanks.' she mumbles, ducking her head. She stares at the ground.  
'You were pretty amazing in the arena!' Caesar says. 'I knew all along that you'd win.'  
Levi nods again.  
'Let's see the statistics.' Caesar gestures to a large screen at the back of the stage.  
The first list is titled "Kills."  
It's a bar graph. Sparkle killed the most at 9. Six at the bloodbath, Velon, Kai and Sage.  
The next chart is the tribute's odds of winning.  
Andromeda's were the highest at 3-1. Second was Sparkle and Beau at 5-1. Sage was 6-1. Cinnamon was 8-1. Levi was 8-1  
The smallest chance was Anera, at 24-1.  
'It didn't seem like you had large odds, but your speed and axe skills worked in your favour!' Caesar piped.  
Levi pursed her lips and nodded.  
'Let's watch the highlights of the games!'  
The bloodbath is first, followed by Marko's death. The landslide. Ari teaming up with Azure. The Vampire Bear. Velon escaping the cave. Levi's Lion rampage after Kai's death. The Feast. The final battle. Levi being lifted from the arena.  
During the clips, Levi hides her head in her hands.  
'And now, Levi, it's time to officially crown you Victor!'  
Levi takes her hands from her face, her eyes shining with uncried tears.  
The silver tiara is placed on her straight white hair.  
'Thank you for watching the Hunger Games, everybody! We hope you've enjoyed it! Until next time, Happy Hunger Games!' Caesar says.  
The screen turns black.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading even when it really sucked. I wouldn't have kept going if it weren't for you guys :)  
So, thanks! I might do a second one in Levi's point of view, so... Uh... Yeah! Thanks for bearing with me!**


End file.
